


[网球王子同人][不二观] 恐怖片 [完结]

by yokiwang



Category: FM - Fandom, テニスの王子様, 不二观, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokiwang/pseuds/yokiwang
Kudos: 1





	[网球王子同人][不二观] 恐怖片 [完结]

原作：Prince of Tennis  
原著：许斐 刚  
CP：不二观  
篇幅：中  
尺度：清水  
背景：大学生活  
特别要求：黑观 白不二 甜蜜向  
HITS认领人：素描八月时光

“地址是……东京都新宿区西早稻田1-6-1，电话号码……03（3203）4141……恩……好的……请母亲大人您放心，我会好好照顾自己的……恩，好的……恩，当然……好……再见。”看着观月匆匆的收了线，将手机塞入外套口袋里，不二情不自禁从鼻腔中发出一声不自然的冷哼。“哇啊~不愧是早稻田大学呢~好大啊~观月前辈~我们可以走了吗？”裕太左顾右盼，兴高采烈的模样引起前者一阵短促的讪笑。“恩哼~裕太看起来很有精神呢~”将手里的行李丢给对方，观月的动作极其流畅，显得霸道而娇纵。裕太不以为忤的憨厚微笑着，接了对方递过来的重物。不二不满的蹙起眉，用手肘轻抵弟弟的后腰：“NE~裕太……我的行李也很多哎。”“哥哥自己拿啦，住宿区不就在前面吗？”裕太眨巴着浅咖色的眸拎着重物摇摆前行。观月眯起墨色眸子，挑衅的哼笑着，暗紫色的瞳孔闪耀着犀利的光芒：“不二SAN真是辛苦了。”“……”给予对方一个深沉的背影，不二忿忿的拖着行李箱加快了脚步。

早稻田大学宿舍管理中心 9：30 AM  
“还剩下一间半……”宿舍管理员将钥匙丢到写字台上，表情显得极其不耐烦，“你们两个是要合宿呢？还是要分开？”“分开！”不二与观月异口同声。“那么，你，去T309室，你，去T408室。”各自领了钥匙，观月洋洋得意的笑起来，右手食指习惯性的绕弄着额前微卷的刘海，嘲弄的凝睇着一脸不屑的不二：“不二SAN真是幸运呢~不用像我一样一个人住两个人的房间，真是寂寞啊。”“呵呵~太好了，既然观月前辈的房间里有空床位，那么我周末可以来这里过夜吗？观月前辈不是说给我辅导英语的吗？”裕太诚恳的口吻引起不二短促的轻咳。“那个……MI……MIZU……”“观月……”见观月面色不善，裕太悄声提醒“健忘”的哥哥。“我突然改变主意了，我们还是住一起吧，既然你在圣鲁道夫从国一到高二悉心照顾了裕太五年，我没有理由让你寂寞的独自住一个房间。”不由分说的抢过对方手里的钥匙，不二飞快的走向电梯。“喂！不二周助！你不要自作主张！”观月恼怒的紧追其后，对于他的叫嚷，不二充耳不闻。“丁零……”电梯门应声而开……

早稻田大学学生宿舍C区T408室  
“哎~你们好，我是三年级的谷口森山，请你们其中一位随我来，领取统一分发的生活用品。”面对带着黑框眼镜，一副呆头呆脑模样的舍监，不二不知所措的怔忪起来。“哼~果然是没有住宿过的笨蛋呢~裕太……”观月以眼神示意。“哦。我去吧。”放下手里的皮箱，裕太顺从的跟随谷口走向走廊的尽头。

“还愣着干吗？”观月不满的推了推发呆的不二，“开门啊。”“呃……恩。”不二轻轻的转动着金属钥匙。蹩脚的摩擦声过后，浅色的木门缓缓打开，奶油色的阳光无私的撒满了整个房间。窗明几净的空间里，弥漫着干燥的洗衣粉的味道。莫名的心悸让不二瑟缩了一下。此情此景让他联想到新婚燕尔的情人一起回到新居的情景。不二下意识拍了拍失控的脑袋，打断了自己的胡思乱想，垂下眼帘一丝苦笑溢出唇角。“躲开一下。”身后的人不耐烦的拖着箱子撞进了房间。不二木然的闪到一边，为观月让出通道……

懒洋洋的微笑起来，不二活动了一下因为局促而逐渐麻痹的肢体，做了个深呼吸。拎起沉重的箱子走向落地窗。蓦然，水色蓝眸内潋滟乍现，白皙而细腻的皮肤在柠檬色的阳光里仿佛随时会融化掉，栗色的头发散发出柔和的金色光芒。不二专注的凝望着窗外的景色，抿紧草莓色的嘴唇，笑的极其神秘。观月抬起眼帘，刚欲开口谴责，视线情不自禁被对方摄人魂魄的冷艳所吸引，痴迷的注视着不二，观月一时之间失去了言语的能力，失神间，手中整理了一半的衣服滑落到原木制的地板上。

拿着盆盆罐罐，裕太大大咧咧的晃进房间：“东西拿来了。”“放那里吧。”意外的异口同声。不二与观月面面相觑，默契的同时转开目光……当裕太不情愿的退出房间，所有的一切都标志着观月与不二同宿的大学生活正式拉开了序幕……

与一个陌生人共享一个起居室与洗漱室，对于从未经历过住宿生活的不二来说，的确需要一个漫长的适应过程。起先，对于自己与观月的关系，不二做出过种种假设。最终得出的结论是，他和观月的同宿生活只有两种可能性……划清界限……或者一拍两散。

早稻田大学学生宿舍C区T408室 8：20 PM  
“喂……”“恩？”这是自裕太离开后，观月与不二的第一次交谈。干净柔软的白色毛巾，角度恰到好处的遮掩住了半张面颊，精致的脸部线条在雪色的灯光里勾勒出银光闪现的弧度。观月抖弄着湿漉漉黑色海藻般的头发，脑袋晃动间含糊的询问：“不去洗澡吗？”从硬皮烫银字的原文书上抬起头，不二怔了怔，眯起冰冷蓝眸，不领情的回答：“不急。”“哼~别说我没有警告过你，宿舍一般都是在晚上9点以后就停止供应热水了。”观月气恼的丢下手里的毛巾，足跟一转，拿了梳子走向门后的穿衣镜。“……”不二诧异的瞪大了湖蓝色的瞳，合上了手里的书。“……”观月打理头发的动作停顿了一下，透过镜子从不二的脸孔中读到了左右为难的倔强。“呵……”哼笑中，观月摇了摇头。他开始怀疑，天才的大脑结构是不是和普通人不同。宁可选择洗冷水澡也不愿在人前低头。

不二微微蹙起眉，洁白的齿列用力的啃噬着下唇，纤细修长的手指不安的抚弄着粗糙的书皮。“洗澡水已经放好了……再不进去的话，估计可以用来冰西瓜了。”观月试图让自己的口吻显得平静，可是结尾的重鼻音还是泄露出了一丝嘲弄。听到对方的话，不二微微动容，若有所思的拿起睡衣走向浴室……“观月……”“恩？”“谢谢……”不二声如蚊鸣，在背后关上了浴室的磨沙玻璃门。“我只是顺便提醒你一下而已，哼。”急切的辩驳声中，观月的身体僵硬了一下，故做轻松的耸耸肩膀。

在未来的几天里，不二在观月那所谓的“顺便提醒”下，受益良多。天才逐渐认识到了自己对问题了解的局限性。或许……观月初也并不像自己想象的那么不堪。一个能让裕太崇拜到可以献出自己右臂的男人，应该不至于太过糟糕。与此同时……在天才放松了警惕的同时，观月却在一旁扼腕惋惜。为什么……在告别了网球对决的今天，他才有机会接近自己一直耿耿于怀的对手，并且发现自己一直认为在网球场上无懈可击的天才，在日常生活中简直是破绽百出……

“诶？”外皮已经磨损的旧相册被无意间放错了写字台。观月好奇的拿起来翻看，目光还未来得及凝注于模糊的画面，手中的重量便骤然减轻。“不要随便看别人的东西。”不二冰冷的口吻里难掩别扭的成分。“不要紧~”观月大方的拍拍手，“等到周末我去找裕太要，也是一样的~据说他小时侯胖嘟嘟的很可爱。”“…………”不二额角的青筋跳跃了几下，赌气的将相册粗鲁的丢到对方的怀抱里。“呵~”观月卷弄着额前的头发，安静的望着不二拿了饭盒愤然离开。轻拍手中沉甸甸的相册，观月露出胜利者的笑容。不二周助，目前发现的第一大弱点……那就是不希望自己接近他的宝贝弟弟。

轻轻翻开相册，很多影象观月并不觉得陌生。一些合影的照片他在裕太的个人相册内早已见过。看样子都是同一版洗出来的。观月轻声沉吟着，微微颔首。百无聊赖的翻了大半本，由不二的刚刚出生的模样到他读小学，再到读初中……终于找到了那些曾经让自己咬牙切齿的面孔。观月习惯性的啃噬着自己的拇指，神经质的拧紧了眉毛。一脸白痴相的咬着汉堡包的桃城，被FILA帽子遮挡住了大半个脑袋的越前，以及永远只是一个表情的手冢。观月冷笑中，情不自禁伤感起来。热血的少年时代已经过去了，什么目标啦，理想啦……都在岁月的磨砺中显得苍白而空洞了。发出长长的叹息……观月轻揉眉心，一张古怪的相片映入他的眼帘。观月饶有兴趣的抬起相册，细致的研究起来……漆黑的教室里，河村拿着一把蓝色的网球拍表情极其诡异，不二惊悚的表情赫然被记录在相片上。观月用指腹轻轻抹过质地细腻的相片，诡秘的笑起来。

新宿区LIKANO大型综合超市 2：45 PM  
不二就读于文学部内的新闻专业，而观月则就读于人际科学部内的国际公共关系专业。两个人的课业时间大部分是相互交错的。因此，在不二睡懒觉的时候，观月往往要披星戴月的赶课。而在观月悠闲的打着电脑游戏的时候，不二则昏昏欲睡的坐在教室里听教授讲解。因此……当观月以东西太多两个人分担比较好拿为理由，提出周末一起去采购的计划后，不二在思考了3秒钟后，欣然答应。遗憾的是，善良的天才似乎并不知道一个可怕的大阴谋正在等待着他。

“芥末，芥末，芥末……”观月低声嘟囔着加快了脚下的步伐，穿过几个乱糟糟的食品货架，观月冷不防的驻足，不二来不及反应的撞上了对方的脊背。“哎……疼……拜托你走路的时候不要突然停下来，可以吗？”眯起冰蓝的眸子，不二不满的抱怨着。“芥末……寿司~果然不出我的所料，恩哼哼哼~”对于对方的投诉，观月置若罔闻，“只有周末才发售呢~”挑衅的撷起两排包装喜人的寿司卷，观月可恶的笑着，“有兴趣吗？这可是一周只有一次的机会呦~”“…………”作为天才自然知道该在什么时候保持沉默。观月笑意盈盈的将诱饵丢进了采购篮子。如他所料，从天才逐渐散漫起来的举止分析，不二已经放松了警惕，原本僵硬的表情也柔和了几分。

“既然是周末，不如买张碟来看吧~”“诶？”不容拒绝的拉起不二的手腕，观月将对方拖向音像商品区。匆匆浏览而过，充塞着瞳孔的色情光碟封面猝然拉出一道一道肌肤色的昏黄。不二微微蹙起眉，对于这种事，颇为不耐。“噼里啪啦……”的塑料制品摩擦声里，观月郑重认真的神情让不二哑然失笑。“反正都是大同小异，随便拿几张吧。”天才提出建议。却遭到了对方不屑的白眼：“你以为我是想买这些？”“不然是什么？”“恩……这个……还有这个……恩……这个也不错，都要了。”“喂喂……你不会是想买这些东西回去看吧？”“当然啊~这几个都是现在正在热播的恐怖片啊，没看到吗？价钱高的可怕呢。”“………………”“还愣着干吗？等下太晚挤不到公车了。”“………………”…………

早稻田大学学生宿舍C区T408室 9：45 PM  
“恩……可以放了，这个机器真是差劲，不过还能勉强使用。”观月自言自语的撕扯着DVD的塑料薄膜包装，“喂……你去哪里？”赫然叫住试图溜走的不二。观月压抑着想笑的欲望。“我去自习室温书，周一有考试。”天才将谎言扯的冠冕堂皇。“这样啊……”观月精致的面孔上立刻堆满了夸张的抱歉的笑容，“那……你在寝室里安心复习吧~反正时间还早，我带着盘去找裕太好了，据说他的室友一般都是在周末回家的，我就不回来过夜了。”话音未落，观月便匆匆的开始打包简单的行李。“喂……”急促的拉住对方忙碌的双手，不二放大了N倍的笑眯眯的面容填满了观月暗紫色的瞳孔，“NE~观月~我突然想起来了，考试好象是安排在下下周的周一哦~”“是这样的吗？”高亢的尾音透露怀疑的意味，观月捏着下巴凝睇着濒临爆发的天才。后者眯起可以将人的思维瞬间冻结的蓝色瞳孔，威胁性的加大了施加在对方手腕上的力度：“NE~观月，你是想就这么呆呆的站在这里呢？还是想看DVD？”“当然是后者啦。”洒脱的耸耸肩膀，观月抽出被对方钳制的手，开始笑嘻嘻的摸索遥控器。

“喂……你关灯干吗？！”不二的诧异的询问中透露出不安。“既然是看恐怖片，这样才会更有气氛吧。”观月回答的理所当然，温和的微笑着走向自己的床。一道蜿蜒的血弧嚣张的飙在29寸的SONY彩色电视机屏幕上。不二瑟缩了一下，身体不由自主的朝椅背靠去。盘腿坐在床沿上的观月露出满意的笑容。“啊！！！！”凄厉的尖叫过后，蓬头垢脸的女人趿拉着木屐颓然的倒在地板上。猩红的血液浓稠的顺着瓷砖的缝隙流淌着。不二的脸色显得极其难看，脊背紧贴在光滑的椅背上轻轻的摩擦着。“啪啦……”玻璃鱼缸跌到地板上，瞬间支离破碎。透明的液体内裹着翻着肚皮眼睛暴凸的金鱼。身高刚刚超过一米的小孩子，身影摇曳在血色的烛光里。“妈妈……妈妈……”稚嫩的声音里满含笑意，闻者不寒而栗。白色的身影携着长已及膝的青丝飘忽在幽暗的房间内。斑驳的光线内，铁青的面容若隐若现。黑暗中，不二水色的瞳孔逐渐放大，十指不安的纠缠在一起。电视荧光屏内投放出的雪色光芒伴随着画面的切换忽明忽暗，微弱而不安定，仿佛随时会泯灭为一片深邃的黑暗。

“红茶喝吗？”“啊？！”应声回首，观月笑意盈盈的面孔立即映入眼帘。不二微微颤栗着点点头。“加点糖？”观月体贴的询问着，没有停止手里的动作。“恩……”“OK……”端了杯子蓦然回首，观月差点笑出声。安静了许久的天才不知道什么时候已经由椅子移动到了他的床上。压抑住嘲弄对方的欲望，观月将手里的马克杯递给对方。不二先发制人的解释：“从这里看……角度刚刚好。”“恩哼~请便。”观月不置可否的擦着不二的肩膀蹭上了床。由于重量的转移，柔软的床垫缓慢的倾陷，不二的身躯自然而然的滑向观月。两具温热的躯体碰撞在一起。观月斜睇身边的人，后者非但没有表现出任何的异状，而且并没有打算挪开的意思。轻轻吁着红茶的热气，观月笑靥如花。

翌日清晨……  
不二果然没有辜负观月的满心期待，顶着两只熊猫眼狼狈不堪的离开了寝室……  
聆听着对方的脚步声逐渐远去，观月再也无法控制自己，抓起被子蒙住脑袋，笑到胃部抽痛起来。  
裕太：喂喂？  
观月：恩哼~裕太~是我。  
裕太：观月前辈~~~  
观月：裕太~~你是不是最听我的话了？  
裕太：当然啊！  
观月：恩哼~好极了~那么你要答应我，把你告诉了我，你哥他们学校发生‘诅咒球拍事件’的事情保密哦。  
裕太：呃……那个啊……恩……好的。  
观月：呵呵~~~那么就这样吧~~~裕太要加油哦~~~我很期待你能考上早稻田大学，继续做我的学弟呢。  
裕太：我会努力的！观月前辈！  
观月：恩哼~再见啦。  
裕太：观月前辈再见……  
放下了电话听筒，观月懒洋洋的打了个哈欠。伸手拿出随身带着的记录本……赫然记录上几个大字……不二周助，目前发现的第二大弱点：怕鬼！

早稻田大学学生宿舍C区T408室 8：45 PM  
洗完热水澡的不二虚脱般的倒在床上。“喂！湿着头发睡觉会感冒的，现在可是已经入冬了呢。”观月的细心提醒并没有得到任何的回应。迟疑了片刻，观月撷起自己的浴巾小心翼翼的靠近对方。撩拨着对方柔软的栗色发丝，轻轻的擦拭中，观月抱怨的嘟囔着：“真是个麻烦的家伙。”“观月……”不二轻声呢喃，“拜托你件事情可以吗？”“啊？！什么事？别是太麻烦的事哦！”观月的口气虽然显得很不客气，但是手里的动作却是无比的温柔。舒服的发出细碎的呻吟声，不二调整了一下躺着的姿势：“那个……观月……能在我睡着以后再关灯吗？”“啊？！”怔忪中，观月手中的浴巾滑落到地板上。凝睇着眼睑下笼罩着大片靛青的不二，观月不免自责起来。恶劣的玩笑，似乎开的过了头。“你安心睡吧，我不会这么早关灯的。”“谢谢。”“切~我可不是为了你哦~你不要搞错，我……我本来就打算连夜背点葡萄牙文的……”“恩……”迷糊间低声应着，不二沉沉睡去……

仰首望向墙壁上的挂钟……凌晨2点15分……观月轻揉眉心，活动了一下疲惫不堪的颈椎，慢慢合上了爬满葡萄牙文的书籍。若有所思的注视着睡梦中的不二，观月露出宽慰的笑容，终于拧灭了雪色的吸顶灯……

“沙沙……”半梦半醒间，观月听到物体摩擦的微响飘散在空气里。蓦然惊醒，身后的毯子被轻轻的掀开，观月悚然动容，翻过身大声呵斥：“谁？！做什么？！”“……”微冷的臂膀坚实的缠绕上来。观月惊慌失措的挣扎着：“到底是谁？！不二吗？！”“观月……”黑暗中，不二的声音显得疲倦而委屈。“你想干什么？”观月稍稍安了心，原本紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松。“关了灯……所以……”“那你想怎样？开灯睡？”“一起睡可以吗？”“啊？！”“我不会乱动的……只要一晚就好。”“…………”“我真的好累。”“那好吧……说好了，你不可以乱动哦……”“恩……”…………

黑暗中，观月的脊背清晰的感觉到不二的胸膛内平稳而有力的心跳。人体特有的微温让观月觉得异常舒适。温暖的带有不二与生俱来的柑橘香的气息游移在观月的颈窝内。做了个深呼吸，观月觉得无比安心，困倦中，缓缓的磕上了眼帘……

在观月的默许下，不二在观月的床上挤了一周后，恐怖片的后遗症终于逐渐消散……当不二安静的抱起自己的毯子回到自己的床上时，观月异常沉默。错愕中，两道深邃的目光在空中相接，同时慌乱的转开头，尴尬中……情愫暗生……

早稻田大学学生宿舍C区T408室 3：45 PM  
“诶？怎么这么早就回来了？不是说礼拜三下午要上到6点以后的吗？”望着满脸倦意的不二，观月满目诧异。“电视新闻作品分析课……停电了，怎么上啊？”不二的身体僵硬了一下，不悦的拧紧了眉毛，“怎么这么冷？没有开暖风？”“停电了……”“这样……那么电热水器也用不了了？”“恩……”“这下糟糕了……”……将目光从书本移动到不二的脸上，观月不耐烦的蹙起眉：“不是有公共澡堂吗？那里是用地热水的。”“可是……我没去过那种地方。”不二犹豫着垂下眼帘，“那么多人一起……感觉有点怪。”“有什么好奇怪的，浴室是分阁段的。”观月耐心的解释着，对于还未完全适应住宿生活的不二，他深表同情，“慢慢习惯就好了~类似这样的事情，估计以后会经常发生。”“以前圣鲁道夫也是这样的？”“恩。”…………得到了肯定的回答，不二怔忪起来，面对现在的状况，他不得不佩服起裕太来。虽然年纪比自己小，但是似乎比他这个当哥哥的更能照顾自己。

早稻田大学学生公共澡堂 8：20 PM  
“呃……”不二站在澡堂门口踌躇不前。“发什么呆啊？！一会就要关门了！”观月焦虑的拉扯着对方的手腕，“就因为你怕人多，才拖到这么晚才来的，如果再耽误时间就没有水了！”心不甘情不愿的被拖进更衣室，不二左顾右盼。果然像观月说的那样，大多数人都已经冲洗完毕，整理妥当准备离开。

当不二把最后一件衣服剥下来的时候，观月已经赤身裸体的等的不耐烦了。“……”猛然抬头，纤细修长的身影瞬间充塞瞳孔。不二情不自禁倒抽一口大气。观月不解的歪着头，孩子气的望着对方。微微卷曲的黑色海藻般的头发耷拉在额前，墨色的眸子下是小巧玲珑的鼻子，微微翘起的樱桃色的嘴唇，略带不满的抿成了一条线。性感撩人的锁骨与柔韧而优美腰肢构成了流水一般的曲线，略显瘦弱的身躯完全保持着带着诱人的青涩味道的少年体态。“你是打算就这么站着直到冻死吗？”观月白了对方一眼，拿起乱七八糟的洗浴用具忿忿的走开。不二苦笑着摇了摇头，紧随其后……

温热的水珠倾注于皮肤上，不二发出满足的呻吟。“噼里啪啦”的水花飞溅中，蒸腾起的乳白色雾气弥漫在狭小的空间里。双手掬起一捧水撩上面颊，不二微微用力的按摩着太阳穴，试图以此来清理自己脑中混乱的思绪。“NE~观月……”“干吗？”“没什么……”“恩？”“我只是想确认一下，你还在不在。”“…………”……一层合成板之隔，通过液体流淌的声音，判断对方的状况，彼此的举动，清晰可闻……“NE，观月……”“又干吗？”“我……”“怎么了？”“我有一句话一直想对你说……”“…………”“恩……其实……我……”“什么？”湿漉漉的空气里，观月的声音微微发抖。他的紧张明显的影响了不二那脆弱的决心。“没什么了……”“啊？！”“啪啦！”慌乱中，观月撞掉了沐浴液……没有结论的对话结嘎然而止，局促与尴尬，逐渐蔓延……

早稻田大学学生宿舍C区T408室 10：45 PM  
“热牛奶……”“恩？谢谢。”慌乱的接下不二递过来的马克杯，观月不自然的垂下眼帘。“真是冷呐~”“什么？”“我是说没有热风啊~观月不觉得冷么？”“呃……恩……是有点。”心不在焉的灌下一大杯热牛奶，一种莫名的感动一点点侵蚀这心脏。“那个……不二……”观月深埋着头，瘦削的双肩因为紧张而瑟瑟颤抖着，“你……在洗澡的时候……说了什么？我……当时……没有听清楚。”“诶？”不二怔了怔，放下手里的杯子，陷入思索中。久久得不到答案，观月无明火起：“那么……晚安吧。”赌气一样的钻入被窝，拉起棉被，将脑袋裹了个严实。看着对方如此孩子气的举动，不二宠溺的微笑起来。

深夜，墙壁上的挂钟“喀吧喀吧”的响着。观月从来没有觉得那个噪音如此的让人心烦意乱。辗转反侧难以入眠。不二那个家伙……真的是天才吗？简直就是白痴！观月恼怒的啃噬着自己的拇指，双眉紧紧的纠结在一起。稀碎的声响在安静的夜里显得格外清晰，观月警惕的聆听着。错愕间，脊背蓦然暴露在冰冷的空气中。还来不及作出任何的反应，温热的躯体便粘了上来。“不二？”翻过身，观月微微仰起脸，黑暗中，不二的面容显得模糊不定。“观月……我觉得好冷。”“我也是。”冰蓝的眸子内激荡着琉璃般的潋滟，即使在能见度极低的状况下，依然清晰可见。观月情不自禁紧张起来，呼吸逐渐变的急促：“那个……要不要一起挤一夜？恩……或许……或许，明天就来电了也说不定……当然我的意思是……如果你……觉得冷……恩……我可是好心……并不是……”“观月……我喜欢你。”不二打了对方的语无伦次，口气极其平静。“啊？！”高亢的声音做出惊讶的反应。“我喜欢你，观月。”不二再次重复，坚定的口吻，似乎在陈述着一个众所周知的物理定律。“…………”下意识伸出手，抚上面颊，观月觉得自己周身都在燃烧。羞涩的将脑袋深埋入对方的胸膛，观月声如蚊鸣：“原本，我还以为……我误会了呢……”“误会？”不二哑然。“恩……因为你在洗澡的时候……没有说出来。”“对不起……让你不安了。”“不二……”轻唤对方的名字，幸福的感觉瞬间充塞了胸臆。用力的拥紧怀抱里滚烫的身躯，不二轻咬着对方的耳朵：“观月……你还没有回应我呢……你呢？也喜欢我吗？”“…………”迟疑了片刻，观月抬起头露出诡秘的笑容，“我明天早上再告诉你~既然你让我不安了一个晚上，我就有理由让你不安一夜~”“………………”不二苦笑，不以为忤的纵容着恋人的恶劣。“不二……”“恩？”“晚安……”“晚安……”…………

奶油色的阳光从落地窗的缝隙内泄进房间。观月缓缓张开眼睛，下意识伸出手摸向另一个枕头，虽然已是人去床空，但是余温犹存。看到对方慌乱的丢在自己枕边的小熊睡衣，观月无奈的笑起来。恋人的品位另他头疼，但是对方毫无保留的举动所显示出的亲昵，让他瞬间沉溺于温馨的氛围里。伸出手，从写字台上摸出随身带着的记录本……掏出鲜红的炭素笔得意洋洋的记录上了几个大字……不二周助，目前发现的第三大弱点：观月初……

一年后……  
裕太以勉强上线的分数考入了早稻田大学。  
即使神经大条如裕太也不得不注意到一个非常古怪的问题。那就是，怕鬼的哥哥竟然迷上了看恐怖片，而喜欢看恐怖片的观月前辈竟然开始怕鬼……  
坐在漆黑的电影院里……飘忽的鬼影在屏幕中闪现，四下立刻尖叫四起。观月习惯性的钻入不二的怀抱，后者则悠然自得的享受着温香满怀的感觉。郁闷的吃着奶油暴米花的裕太终于找到了一直困扰着他的问题的答案……

THE END


End file.
